Combustion engines can generate energy by converting combustion forces arising from the ignition of combustible air-fuel mixture. By igniting such a mixture within a combustion chamber, a combustion force can cause mechanical motion of a structure, such as a piston, which can then be converted to power.
A crankcase ventilation system allows gases to escape from the crankcase of an internal combustion engine, and is generally required, as during combustion events an amount of “blow-by” arises when a portion of combustion gases escape past piston rings and reach the inside of a crankcase. This results in undesired pressures, as well as combustion by-products, in the crank case. Accordingly, positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) is used to vent the crankcase to control such internal pressure.